Czy na pewno neutralni ? Cz 6
Tak na początku... postanowiłam wrzucić cz 6 dzisiaj, w następny poniedziałek nie będzię kolejnej części (więc proszę czekać 2 tygodnie), życzę miłego czytania Fabuła Wszyscy weszli do domu -Awenturyn, to jest siostra prawa ręka i siostra lewa ręka -cześć Powiedziały chórem obie -wiesz co SLR, ma podobny charakter do ciebie może byście się dogadały -co? Przecież nawet nie znam jej imienia... Zaczęła SLR -to możesz na nią mówić jak chcesz Zircon z BPR poszły od innego pokoju -ok, to chodź zielona koleżanko. Lubisz skorpiony? -tak, bo raz gdy Zircon zabrała mnie na Ziemię, one mnie oblazły i to było takie super uczucie, jakbym tarzała się w piasku. -wiesz co bo ja w klejnocie mam skorpiona -wow zazdroszczę. -chodź do pokoju, może dam ci jednego skorpiona, (i lekarstwo na się nie starzenie) by mógł żyć wiecznie tak jak my. -super Tymczasem u Zircon i BPR -powiedz mi czy siostra najwyższa pojawia się w dni robocze -nie, tylko w święta -aha, mam jeszcze jedno pytanie: gdzie siostra najwyższa ma klejnot? -nikt nie wie... -siostro...... -ja nic nie wiem... Siostra uciekła -coś mi tu nie gra..... Czemu siostry nie chcą ostatnio udzielać odpowiedzi? Kolejny dzień minął -siostro, musisz już iść do pracy -wiem, a ty co? -posprzątam wam tu, bo macie brudno. Pewnie sprzątanie raz w roku -nie, dwa razy w roku... -mniejsza z tym.... Już musisz iść... Pacjenci będą się niepokoić... Zircon zamknęła drzwi i poszła do SLR i Awenturyn -a wy co? -widzisz niebieska.... Ja jestem szefem, i tylko sobie patrze i.... Zwracam uwagę tym co robią coś źle... Chwale tych co robią dobrze i posyłam obrońców na intruzów -a ty Turi -czyszczę skorpionom klatkę, bo chce je hodować... -bez komentarza.... Hej lewa, gdzie macie jakąś miotłę albo szczotkę. Macie tu brudno jak w rebelii -tam jest szafa są tam miotły, mopy, środki czyszczące itp.... Siostra wskazała palcem na ciemną szafę -O! A inne rzeczy tego typu są w gotowalni -znaczy w kuchni? -chyba nie znam się na zwrotach, no tam są garnki, jakieś przyprawy i piecyki -więc tak, kuchnia Zircon najpierw pozamiatała, później Wytarła na mokro, a na koniec wypachniła dom, gdy dotarła do pokoju BPR postanowiła poukładać jej graty, nagle z półki spadła jakaś zakurzona książka. Zircon postanowiła poczytać, otworzyła na pierwszej stronie. ,, dzisiaj dzień był straszny, matki już nie ma na świecie....... Stłuczono ją, według jej marzeń, postanowiłyśmy pomagać innym. Nasze siostry i inni nie mogą wiedzieć o naszej fuzji.... Inaczej sami by się chcieli łączyć a my nie znany skutków, jeśli fuzja będzie nie spokojna to może zniszczyć naszą wioskę. Musimy wymyśleć jakieś legendy, żeby nie byli zazdrośni. Wpis 12 Bursztyn prawa ręka -jaka fuzja, jaka..... A jednak nie, wiem kto to matka..... Dobra poczytam dalej ,, dzisiaj znalazłam w ogródku kolejny klejnot, nie wydawał się wrogi. Nazywa się Zircon i pochodzi z HomeWorldu, bardzo dużo mówi mi o jakiejś Awenturyn, fajna jest ale...... Boje się o..... Nie ważne może ktoś to przeczytać" Wpis 79 Siostra prawa ręka -ok więc, to bardziej aktualne........ Szoku nie ma ale..... Nie nie myśl nawet o przeczytaniu kolejnych..... Zircon położyła pamiętnik tam gdzie był i jak gdyby nic wyszła z pokoju -cześć Zir -aaaaaAwen? -tak, co masz taką minę? Pewnie SPR ma tam straszny bałagan, same papiery i tak dalej.... -myślałam że siedzisz w pokoju z SLR -nie, lewa poszła nadzorować basen. Jest tam awaria Nagle z pokoju BLP rozległ dźwięk oba klejnoty pobiegły do niego, był tam ekran na którym pisało: połączenie Siostra basen -jak to odebrać? -zielony przycisk Zircon wcisnęła go -cześć, nie wiedziałam że umiecie odbierać połączenia, mniejsza z tym zadzwoniłam do was z tego komunikatora siostry basen, mam do was prośbę, zadzwońcie do mojej siostry -ale jak my to mamy zrobić? -naciskacie kontakty, wybieracie połączenie BPR i wciskanie zielony przycisk -dobrze Siostra lewa ręka się rozłączyła -więc Awen co pierwsze -kontakty -tak -połączenie BPR -mhm... -i zielony przycisk -dobrze dzwonie Na ekranie nagle pojawiła się BPR -czemu dzwonicie? -no wiesz BLR nas poprosiła -czemu? -jakaś awaria na basenie -kurcze! Już lecę pa, rozłączam się Zircon i Awenturyn stały przez chwilę i wpatrywały się w ekran, który za kilka minut wygasł -może im pomożemy Zaproponowała Awenturyn -a, dobra! Tylko gdzie basen -tu są mapy Awenturyn wskazała na zwoje papieru. -to dziwne.... Przecież na tej mapie nie ma apteki 12 ... Chwila.... To mapa z przed 13000 lat -to może ta wygląda jak nowa -tak, ale musisz dać mapę lewej strony, a ta ma niebieską wstążkę, a mapy prawej strony je mają. Daj mi tą z czerwoną... -już! -super więc chodźmy! Bohaterowie Zircon BPR BLR Awenturyn Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP Kategoria:Czy na pewno neutralni?